Okami 3 (tentative)/Shuten Doji
Summary The fifth boss of Okami 3 (name subject to change). A mighty two legged red oni that leads the demon army after being released from the underworld. He appears red and around 8 feet tall, wearing a mask, and he wields an oversized gourd over his shoulder. He seeks to satiate his appetite on the world's innocent beings. He also seeks to discover the fallen celestial gods and devour them. Among his army, he seems to value Ibaraki Doji. In combat, he wields impressive knowledge in martial arts, and can swing the gourd around hard enough to crack iron. When in a pinch, he can grow twenty times his normal size. Boss Battle Attacks *Attacks small *Attacks big *New Small Attacks Strategy *techniques necessary: fire, power slash, veil of mist, galestorm Kuni makes it to a wooden square platform, torches on each corner, on top of Mount Ooe, where snow is blowing around at high speeds. At the center, Shuten Doji is standing, arms crossed, by the time Kuni arrives. He holds his gourd over his shoulder and assumes a fighting stance. *Strategy Shuten Doji's fast, he tries to overwhelm you with speed and tries drain your divine ink. Just watch his movements carefully and counter when necessary. After draining his health, a cutscene plays where he, clutching his chest, falls of the edge of the wooden platform. Kuni and Sanmomme agree that this seems too easy, and stare down at where he fell. Suddenly, his mask flies out of the pit, landing on the platform with the strap broken. Suddenly, what looks like Shuten Doji's hand, except larger, reaches up to the platform, pulling up the rest of the leader demon, proclaiming that you two are the only mortals to earn his ire. *Big Besides his punch (which has long charge up time) and block, each attack can be seen coming fairly easily. However, they cover a ton of space. Any attack against his skin just deflects off of his body. His only weak spots are his eyes. They are susceptible to brush techniques and he frequently leaves himself low enough for a few air combos or bow strikes to hit. They each have their own life bar. After depleting each of their health, Shuten Doji covers his eyes with his arm, writhing in pain. Meanwhile, the Lucky Mallet hops over to the demon, practically begging Kuni to use it. If for some reason you don't go up to it, Shuten Doji's eyes will regain their health, forcing you to repeat the big part of the fight. Go up to it, and Shuten Doji shrinks down to the size he was before, meaning he's susceptible to you. Unfortunately, Kuni senses that his body is rejecting the mallet's magic, meaning he'll grow back to normal size in a while. *Small Again When he shrinks, he's temporarily stunned. Use this moment to deal as much damage to him as possible. When he shakes it off, he goes on the offensive again. After a while, Shuten Doji rejects the mallet's magic, growing back to his huge size. His eyes now have half as much health as before, and his shrunken form retains the damage he took from before he grew back. Your goal is to take down all of Shuten Doji's health when he's shrunken. After defeating him, you earn a life unit. Category:Bosses Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters